M.2 is a transmission interface of the new standard protocol established by PCI-SIG and SATA-IO associations. M.2, originally known as the NGFF (Next Generation Form Factor), is now called M.2. M.2 interface can support the standard protocols of SATA, USB and PCIe, has a variety of dimensions and the advantage of fast transmission speed, and can be applied to various kinds of expansion cards like the solid state disk (SSD), WIFI, Bluetooth and near field communication (NFC), etc.
Currently, the electronic product is usually only configured with a single M.2 interface connector. If this single M.2 interface connector has been occupied by a traditional M.2 interface board, the electronic product will not be able to insert the other M.2 interface board. Furthermore, the current electronic product is designed towards the characteristics of light, thin, short and small; therefore, the smaller-sized electronic product is only provided with a few connectors capable of inserting the functional devices, for example, display interface card, network interface, data storage devices, etc. The expansion of the functions of the smaller-sized electronic product is limited because the smaller-sized electronic product lacks of the connectors.
For the reason, the present invention provides an expandable interface board, when the interface board is configured in an electronic product, the electronic product is able to connect at least one functional electronic device by the configuration of the interface board so as to expand the functions of the electronic product, which is the object to be achieved by the present invention.